


fade into you

by bodyrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Keith (Voltron)'s Shack, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), afab language, keith probably got knocked up h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyrot/pseuds/bodyrot
Summary: shiro fucks keith, but with a twist.





	fade into you

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to right this au w/ my nasty boys for a while lol. specifically a salem au (witch trials, whatever you wish to call it. this au takes place in 1692, rougly- early 1700s).
> 
> also this is super unedited so sorry for any intense repetition or mistakes.

Keith revelled in pleasure at the hands of the monstrous beast that sat between his trembling thighs. His body sang with pleasure at each tantalizing stroke of his massive tongue, parting his dusted folds and lapping at his sopping cunt. Sweat glistened along the hard plains of his stomach, beads of perspiration causing stray strands of his ebony hair to cling to his forehead and temples.

''Sh-Shiro,'' the witch cried, one hand twisting painfully in the beast's fur and the other twisting in the linen sheets. The fabric threatened to give under his grip. 

A throaty rumble answered his moan as the werewolves massive hands reached beneath the writhing witch, cupping his plump ass and drawing him closer atop the bed. Ignoring the slight pinprick pain of Shiro's dagger like claws, he ground back against his maw, pushing back into his hands with a languid roll of his hips. His legs wound themselves around his broad shoulders, his heels digging into the wolves muscled back while his toes curled, pleasure surging throughout his body.

Keith felt like Shiro was everywhere and it was borderline overwhelming. Shiro's heady musk invaded his senses, the strong yet affirmative grip of his large hands on the back of his thighs, his tongue spanning over his pussy... It was surreal, even as he pressed the pad of his thumb to his clit. He knew then and there it was certainly too good to be true as the lycan rubbed the stiff nub of his clit while his tongue dragged along his velvety walls, absolutely devouring him.

''Keep that up and 'm gonna come,'' Keith whimpered the weak warning, squeezing his eyes shut as his grip tightened in his fur. The beast could only fuck him harder with his tongue.

''Right there Takashi, hah!'' he cried. With his back arched off the bed, he came long and hard down on Shiro's tongue, tremors raking his thin frame.

The witches body felt like it was on fire as the beast pulled away, rearing up above his body. In an instant, two massive fingers prodded at his cunt, slipping in and out of that pliant heat with miraculous ease. Weak to his devices, Keith let his legs fall open, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as he fingered him open.

He could feel his eyes raking his body, and with his other arm Shiro caged him in. But Keith wasn't going anywhere; releasing his death grip on the blankets, he looped his arms around his thick neck. Keith's fingers delved into Shiro's mane, and while he tugged harshly, he brought his face close enough to his where he could pepper kisses over the beast's wet snout.

It finally dawned upon Keith how sinful and vile their acts were as a third finger slipped deep inside his aching cunt, dragging along his inner walls. Yet, that thought also came with a thrill- a thrill that shook him to the core, making him grin into Shiro's pristine white fur.

He absolutely loved it.

''I need you inside of me,'' Keith murmured drunkenly, his words partially muffled by his fur. ''I need you to fuck me raw, Takashi.''

Shiro, visibly affected by his words, let out a guttural snarl as four of his fingers sloppily slipped past his rim. He was so loose that he momentarily debated on taking Shiro's whole fist. Later, he told himself, unbearably turned on my the thought. Keith dragged on with his dirty talk, begging him to fuck him full. He yearned to let the beast have his way with him, to batter his pussy raw, to knot him. He fucking craved it.

The seams of Shiro's patience were snapping one by one, his golden eyes darkening in the dim light of the room; his fingers suddenly slipped from Keith's cunt, leaving him gaping. Keith whimpered at the loss. Seizing his hips, Shiro leaned down and rutted his hips forward, his engorged cock running through his damp folds. His humid breath ghosted over his neck, his glistening fangs bared as they grazed the witches throat. Keith's pulse hammered in his ears, wild like his heartbeat. He swallowed hard, rolling his head back to bare his neck to the beast like an offering.

The initial stretch of his cock had Keith crying out, his fingers not quite preparing him well as Shiro thrusted forward. The force of his thrust was enough to drive Keith up the bed a fraction, the posts of the cot thumping against the wall. Keith heaved moaning sobs as the beast used his body, starting off slow and delicate. With his massive hands that covered the entirety of his hips, Shiro pulled him off his cock before sinking back into him slowly. Keith could feel inch after inch as he sunk into him.

Allowing the witch to accommodate his girth, Shiro kept his pace steady. He relished his quivering moans that were quick to be muffled as he hid his face in the crook of his arm. But Shiro was having none of it. Seizing Keith's chin, he pulled him away from his arm forcefully, a thunderous growl escaping his chest. Staring up into the beast's eyes, although his vision was partly blurred from tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Keith knew what he wanted. He wanted to hear him; wanted to see him as he fucked him.

As if proving his statement, Shiro suddenly thrusted into him- _hard._ It felt like air had been punched from his lungs as Shiro did it over and over, brutally thrusting into his already overstimulated body, not quite giving him time to adjust as he had before. He just had to take it.

'' _Hah...Hah, Shiro!_ '' Keith cried as he plowed into him, all rationality and delicacy thrown to the wind. He came apart at the seams atop his massive cock, hands desperately clutching at his forearms as he clung to him. His nails dug furrows through Shiro's white fur as he was fucked carelessly, brutal and painfully fast.

Whimpers and moans fell from his lips, no longer keeping himself quiet as the bulbous head of his cock slammed home without mercy. Electricity coursed through his veins as the tapered head of his member brushed against his cervix, reaching depths inside of him he thought was never possible. It had Keith writhing in both pleasure and pain, begging for him to fuck him harder, faster, and Shiro aimed for that spot over and over. His thrusts were merciless and vicious, no longer restrained by his morals. 

Suddenly Shiro's arms were encasing him, his cock still buried deep inside of his body as he carefully lifted him up. Just moments ago he was sprawled out on his back, black hair draped over the mattress, but now he sat upon Shiro's waist. His hips were just too wide for him to put his knees on either side without it being painful.

Keith whimpered at the change of position, his knees digging into his waist as he slowly lifted himself up off his cock. He never failed to notice how his eyes trailed over his bare body, admiring him with a look of hunger. The look of a wolf ready to pounce, ready to devour the innocent hare. Keith could only smile, biting into his bottom lip as he eased a hand over his navel and down to his cunt, stretched obscenely around his cock. Framing the whorish picture with his index and middle finger, he showed himself off to the beast, his smile morphing into a wicked smirk as his hips suddenly bucked. His long, black hair curtained his face, unruly as it draped over his slender shoulders. 

''You like this, don't you?'' he inquired innocently with a flutter of his lashes. He was so, so fucking close that it hurt. His navel was painfully tight, like a bow stretched too far. Avoiding any contact to his clit, he slipped his fingers down with ease to the beast's engorged knot. He ran his index finger over it, never breaking eye contact. ''Think it'll fit?'' some part of Keith knew he'd break if he took it, but the way Shiro's eyes flashed at the sinful question, he knew there was no doubt that he was going to knot him tonight.

Without preamble, the beast's hands flew to his hips, forcing him back down on his member. Keith's head was thrown back with a guttural cry as his cock drove into him, spearing right into his guts. His own hands wrapped around his wrists as he fucked up into him, his groans pitching with each thrust that nailed his cervix. His fingers were nowhere near touching as he clung to his wrists for dear life.

''Im gonna... 'm gonna come,'' Keith warned as his thrusts became choppy and uncoordinated, battering his cervix. ''Oh-! Oh-!'' the boy cried, suddenly falling forward as he bounced atop his massive cock. With the next few thrusts, he came with a shattering cry- his body trembled with the sheer force that wracked him. He clenched down, _hard_ around the beast, everything in the world stripped away besides him. In that moment, all he knew was Shiro, all he could think about was him. And now, he so _desperately_ wanted his knot, even if it would break him.

''Knot me! Oh god, please Shiro, I need it so badly-''

With a deafening roar that rattled the glasses atop the shelves, Shiro came. His head was thrown back, his jaw parted as he howled out into the night. A burning heat flooded Keith's guts as his knot was shoved deep inside of him, and he all about lost it with the pleasure and over stimulation that flooded him. They were both lost in their own orgasms, clutching at each other and desperately trying to bring the other closer. Pain never registered through his mind as Shiro's claws broke through his skin, causing blood to bead.

Once they both came down from their shared orgasm, Keith was lax against his muscled chest, barely able to keep his eyes open. His limbs felt like jelly, and all he could do was press damp kisses against the scars that lined his chest. Shiro was much the same- he panted heavily from the exertion of it all, tongue lolling. The sight was almost comical, and Keith let out a weak giggle.

It didn't take long for his knot to let up. Keith whimpered at the loss of his cock as he pulled himself off, shivering at the gush of cum that escaped him. Ropes of it trailed down his thighs, but he was too tired to care as he crawled up the bed to lay against his lovers chest, nuzzling his face into him with a distant purr. A human hand, scarred and battle worn at the knuckles, came to run itself through his unruly hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear lovingly.

''I love you, Shiro,'' he murmured gently, voice still hoarse from all of his begging. He was sure the whole forest could hear them.

''I love you too, Keith,'' a gravelly voice came, soft in its own way.

And with that, the two fell asleep, too tired to clean up. They held each other close in the darkness, bodies molded together as if they were made for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> my art of this au can be seen here, on my ig: @werewolfshiro  
> title inspired by: mazzy star - fade into you


End file.
